Le Rêve de Raito
by theartsofseduction
Summary: Light cannot sleep and ends up wandering the halls of L's mansion. He hears a strange noise but can't figure out what it is... LxLight.


Living in this mansion where the walls are a soft manila color, and the carpets are lined with what appear to be a golden lace has always left me wondering what was in it. I hadn't been here for long, while the main inhabitant and his surrogate father had lived here for twenty plus years. I had been invited to live with them after the calm had arrived, just after the hurricane. After four years of trying to work on _one_ thing, finally we had completed it together.

The paintings that hung on the walls, where the peoples' expressions seemed so miserable and unhappy, seemed to gather dust on a nightly basis. It was the only activity that could be found; or so I thought.

Though I lived with L and Watari, they treated me as a guest. I got waited on, and though it made me feel uncomfortable, it was a nice change. The bed was always made when I went to go sleep in them by nightfall, and they smelled nice, like lilacs. I wondered if Watari washed the sheets every night…

On one specific night, however, I couldn't sleep. I lay there, staring at the ceiling. I felt a presence, a feeling telling me that I should go get something to drink. I slowly let my legs hang over the side of my bed as I stared at the ground for a few moments, my shoulders slumped.

The floor was sure to be cold… But I could care less. I stepped off of the bed; it was higher off of the floor than it needed to be. The shock of the chilly floor went from the bottoms of my feet up my spine. I still felt this odd want to leave the room…

When I glanced at the clock, I confirmed it to be 2AM. It was late; surely Watari would be asleep by now. And knowing L, he wouldn't be. He would most likely be working on another case that he had found and decided he should do.

I slowly treaded out of my room and into the familiar hallways. They were so cold, and they gave off the impression that no one lived in this large house… In a sense, no one but three people did. It was as if… as if the cold would fill your lungs.

This mansion, I assumed, had little to no heating. It was too big, and most likely too costly. But what was money to L? He had millions of dollars that he could waste on whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but he never did…

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I could hear this noise coming from farther down the hall, past the kitchen… It was a room I hadn't been in before, I assumed. I hadn't heard that noise here previously.

Without thinking, I stepped down the hallway. The orange glow flitted out through the kitchen doorway and into the hall. I passed through it as if it was nothing; which it was.

This sound… It was so soft, and gentle. Where was it coming from? From _what_ was it coming from?

It was too faint for me to make out what it was, so my curiosity persisted.

Each step took me closer, in my sleep induced state, to the room where the sound that allured me was being created. My heart skipped multiple beats within my chest as I started to understand this noise…

I imagined ivory keys, a wooden peg tapping lightly on strings hidden in the body of a large wooden creation. The sounds that were emitting from a piano so harmonious called me towards it.

There was an orange light, almost identical to the one that of the kitchen's only slightly different. It flicked this way and that through the slightest crack of the door. A fire…?

When I reached the door, I lightly pressed my palm against the cool wood, pushing it aside to get a better view of the piano inside. The sensation as though someone had reached within me and pulled the air out of my lungs was evident.

There, playing the piano, was L. His pale white fingers gently brushed each key to make this beautiful music. His expression was serene as he moved his head every now and then to the music. I didn't recognize this piece…

The fire accented the black piano, making a slight glow appear on the shine of the instrument. Could I even call it that? An instrument? It felt belittling to even think of this as simply an instrument…

L's fingers continued to lightly touch the keys as sounds emitted from the strings within the belly of the piano. I felt my heart flutter again. And daringly I pushed the door open just a little more to see his face a little clearer.

"_Yagami-kun_…" he whispered.

His eyes didn't leave the keys. I assumed he would fear he might make a mistake and somehow make this angel's symphony sound sour. His expression did not change while he said my name. I didn't move while he spoke.

"_Please, come in_…"

I was a little bit taken aback as he spoke my name aloud. I stepped in quietly, watching L continue to play the piano without raising his eyes or losing his focus. He smirked in the slightest way.

"_Have you heard this song_?" he asked.

"No…"

His expression returned to normal as his mouth hung open just enough; his concentration showing. He softened the tune of the song and then glanced at the paper in front of him. I hadn't noticed it… L didn't seem to be looking at it, this piece of paper, the entire time he had been playing.

"_Look_…" he continued to whisper.

I carefully took the paper, which seemed so fragile, between my fingers and read the notes before the title. It matched the sounds Ryuzaki was playing. The title…

Raising my eyes ever so slightly to read it, I took a soft intake of breath. The title read, on the sheet between my fingers, "_Le Rêve de Raito_."

L didn't move, nor did he speak. He had heard me when I had gasped, but it showed no hindrance to his performance. The song continued on, as if it had no end. I could not see where he was playing, so I placed the papers back where they had been.

"Why did you write a piano song for me…?"

"I'm not sure…" he began, still playing. "I was thinking, many nights ago, and this song began to come to me. I immediately thought of you because, in some way, it sounded like your voice that was coming from the notes-- from the piano."

He slowly let the song softened until the end. It reminded him of me?

"So I named it… Raito's Dream."

I felt some sort of satisfaction for having difficulty sleeping on this particular night. If I had fallen asleep, I wouldn't have heard this song meant for me. L got to his feet, held out his hand and waited.

I took it, and he shook it lightly. I was confused. I wondered if it showed on my face. L raised his eyes to look into mine.

"Thank you for being an inspiration. I enjoy that song…"

"It is very beautiful."

"It's a suiting song, don't you think?"

If I had been a little more tired, I would have missed that. Ryuzaki, in a sense, had called me "beautiful." Though it was a little bit uncomfortable to be flattered like that…

"I suppose so."

"You're welcome."

"Ahh… Thank you."

One of L's rare smiles appeared on his face as he turned to look at the fire. I could only see his back, but I knew he was acting differently than normal. He seemed more light-hearted than usual.

And although I may never know what goes on inside his head, I know that Ryuzaki himself is a beautiful person capable of creating beautiful music.


End file.
